


On the Prize

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [27]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: They work something out, the three of them. Four, if you count the hideous Eye God.Prompt: Voyeurism





	On the Prize

Georgie falls forward and plants one hand flat against the wall, the other sinking into Gerry's hair and forming a loose fist. He peers up at her from between her thighs, his fingers laced at the small of her back, thumbs moving in absent little strokes; Georgie manages an open-mouthed smile at him before biting her lower lip and rolling her hips. Beneath her, Gerry closes his eyes and hums, soft and pleased, vibrating along her spine.

  
Jon's hand touching between her shoulder blades jolts her, slightly, but she leans back to let him rest his head on her shoulder, his eyes bright as he watches her ride Gerry's face, his hands wandering absently: her hair, his hip, the curve of her jaw, the bridge of his nose.

  
Sometimes Jon wanted to be tied up, for this, reduced to nothing but a pair of eyes. Tonight he's tactile, buzzing from too many statements, grounding himself with little anchoring touches as he watched. Georgie feels Gerry untangle his hands behind her back, grasping Jon's hand in one and dancing the fingers of the other up her spine.

  
Georgie can feel Jon's eyes on her face when Gerry's tongue coaxes her first orgasm out of her, a liquid and slow thing, and she laughs through it, breathless and smiling. She slides backwards, settles in Gerry's lap with his cock hot against her thigh, pulls him up into her arms to kiss her taste out of his mouth. He moans, wrapped up in her, parts his lips for her tongue, placid and content. He watches when she pulls back, unable to hide the quiet disbelief in his eyes in moments like this, that ever-present surprise at what he's stumbled into.

  
Georgie kisses him again, quick and chaste and affectionate, then murmurs, "Let Jon have a taste?"

  
They kiss, shy and desperate and clinging, and it's Georgie's turn to watch, how Gerry's hands hover before they touch like he isn't sure he's allowed, how Jon looks like he might cringe away before sinking into the kiss.

  
She hates the thing that has damaged them, but when they turn their eyes to her, attentive and adoring and firmly in the present, she can't help but not mind the watching so much.


End file.
